


And it grew, both day and night

by AstriaStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Ash Gets Punched, Bruises, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Pseudo-Breakup, Sex (Referred to), argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriaStories/pseuds/AstriaStories
Summary: Context: Two childhood friends separated by tragedy reunited 5 years later as different people. After months of heated contention, their relationship finds a new direction (They fuck each other senseless).
Relationships: Lyon Kyrin/Ashley Ailaau
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Sit down, won't you?" 

Ashley's voice jars Lyon out of the stupor her state of undress and honeyed words had put him in. As he stands in awe, his best friend kneels on her bed, her smoky white hair freed of its usual hairpin, falling over her sturdy and defined trapezius muscles, her body festooned with the most provocative and beautiful lingerie Lyon had ever laid eyes on. Black lace patterns stand in contrasting harmony with her dark red skin, accentuating her bust, which was much bigger for lack of her usual bindings. Just a little below that, Lyon observes Ashley's top leaving plenty of room for her thick, rippling abs to breathe, her wide, powerful hips just below. This was nothing new to him, but in this state, Lyon can't resist any of it. He feels himself being drawn closer and closer to her body. He obeys, removing his boots and kneeling down in front of her, mirroring her pose. His eyes don't leave her for a second. Ash chuckles lightly.

"You like what you see."

Lyon's eyes jolt from Ashley's abdomen to her deep crimson eyes, which are tinted with something unknown and slightly terrifying to him. Her gaze kills any answer he may have had to her previous statement before it reaches his lips. Lyon takes a moment to try in vain to collect himself before he speaks.

"Ash... I.. what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? 

"Well, yeah, but why?"

Ashley extends her arm, reaching out to Lyon and gently tucking a stray lock of flowing ebon hair behind his ear. 

"You've been so good to me..."

That hand traces down his neck, painfully slow but divinely gentle, drawing a nearly imperceptible shudder from Lyon. Finally, Ash's hand finally reaches Lyon's shoulder and slips his coat off of it.

"I feel like we're closer now than we've ever been. You and I have been through so much together, and I wanna make sure you know just how much I appreciate you..."

Her wandering hand slips down his lithe torso, and gently grips Lyon's lean thigh as Ashley slides closer to him. Lyon's blush starts to spread from his cheeks to the rest of his face.

"Ashley, I... you don't have to go to all this trouble, I know you do."

A scant few inches separate the two now as Ashley's lips brush against Lyon's ear, her grip on his thigh tightening. The proximity to Ash as well as the sudden groping breaks the steady cadence of Lyon's breaths.

"Sure. I don't have to... but I  _ want _ to."

She punctuates her sentence with a brief kiss to the tip of Lyon's ear, making him shudder again, drawing out an audible whimper.

"Hmhmm~ sensitive, aren't we, kitten?"

Lyon takes a shaky breath before speaking. "This- isn't something I'm used to, I've never really, uh. D-done this- before."

"Ah. A virgin, then?"

Lyon says nothing. He looks down in embarrassment, his full-faced crimson blush being her answer.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, dear." Ash tenderly takes Lyon's hand, guiding it across her abs, then upwards, onto her breast.

"I'll be gentle."

The hand pressing Lyon's hand into Ashley's breast tightens slightly, prompting him to squeeze. Lyon marvels at sensations he's never felt before, tiny bolts of lightning shooting up and down his arm as he finally gives in and fondles the soft yet firm mounds of the woman he'd always considered a treasured friend, a trusted confidant...

A woman whose image had kept him up at night for more hours than he cared to admit.

"Incredible... like nothing I've ever felt before... you're so beautiful, Ashley..." Lyon says in a low murmur, as if in a trance. Ashley sighs deeply, smiling full and wide in response.

"Come to me, Lyon."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A ragged breath leaves Ashley and Lyon in unison as their last climax reaches its end. Ash pulls herself off of Lyon's now spent penis, releases his thoroughly bruised wrists, and flops down next to him into the pillows with a satisfied huff. She listens closely to see if Lyon's still breathing. He is, but feebly. She nudges him to attention and asks,

"How was your first time, love?"

"Hhh...mmm...ah..."

Lyon stirs, willing himself from the brink of unconsciousness. He turns over slowly to look at Ashley, blinking a few times to focus his vision again. 

"It was  _ wonderful _ ..." the prince said with a weak chuckle. "I admit, I was scared at the beginning, but everything you did just felt so right. Thank you for keeping your promise and starting off gently with me."

The outlaw returned his smile, planting a light kiss to his forehead. "No problem, man. Though, you really liked it rough, didn't you, kitten?"

A warm, tingly feeling settles in Lyon's ribs as he hears his new pet name. "Hey, no fair. I don't have a cute nickname to tease you with." 

Ash gives him her trademark smirk. "Don't worry your pretty head about it, buddy. You'll think of one. You're feeling sleepy, yeah? You gonna sleep here tonight?"

Lyon rustles uselessly under the covers. "As if I can even stand, much less walk."

"But if you could, you'd still stay, right?"

Ash's eyes stare intently into Lyon's, waiting for an answer.

"Of course I would." Lyon replies without hesitation. "I, uh... really like you."

Ash's smirk returns. "Now, now, is that what you say to the lady who went out of her way to fuck you into her mattress?"

Lyon pauses. "Would you rather I say, 'I love you'?"

"If you want... I'm totally ok with us staying friends and just fucking every once in a while."

"Hmm... That sounds nice. Well, I love you anyways, Ashley. You're my closest friend, and in spite of, or maybe  _ because of _ our history, there's nobody I trust more than you. We've seen each other at our worst, and you inspire me to be the best I can be. You're a blessing to me, Ash. I'd do anything for you."

Ashley sniffles. "Thank you... now let's get to sleep already."

"Of course. Goodnight, love." Lyon leans over to kiss Ashley on the lips one last time, his heart leaping as he does so.

"Oh- uh. I love you too, Lyon"

Lyon smiles bashfully as they snuggle close, enveloped in each other's warmth. As sleep claims the pair, two identical thoughts run parallel in their minds:

_ "With you, everything's alright." _

  
  



	2. ...'Til it bore and apple bright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New feelings emerge between Lyon and Ash as the pillars of their relationship shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Made it angsty.

Ashley hadn't seen Lyon since several lapses in judgement had led the two into the same bed 3 days ago. Despite her and the rest of Astria living in the same building together, the erstwhile prince had managed to make himself scarce. This was very strange to Ash, as she considered that night a resounding success. She thought many walls between them were knocked down, not to mention how satisfying it all was. Clearly, Lyon disagreed. 

"He certainly didn't tell me about that... that certainly explains all the bruises he had...", Shade mused to herself as Ash stared at the floor of the surgeon's ad-hoc study. Ashley was apprehensive about going to Shade for help, even after the doctor saw her through her ordeal the previous month. She'd more than proven herself to be trustworthy, but Ash's predicament was sensitive. The older woman’s one-eyed gaze returned to Ashley. 

"Have you tried texting him?" 

Ashley looked down at her phone, her messages left open. 

_ “Hey kitten~ ❤” _

_ Read 3 days ago at 12:01 AM  _

_ “Uhhh you good? Can we talk?” _

_ Read 2 days ago at 8:43 AM _

_ “why are you ghosting me?” _

_ Sent  _

"Yeah. Been left on read 2 days running, probably gonna be 3." 

Shade purses her lips. "That really isn't like him. He usually answers my texts in less than a minute." 

_ Yeah, that's because he likes you more,  _ Ashley stops herself from saying. 

"Well, good for you", she mumbles. 

Shade reaches over and covers Ash's hand with her own. "I'm sorry, dear... I didn't think about how that sounded." 

Ash sighs, and says "It's fine." 

Shade nods. "Alright. Now, what do you want to do?"

Ash's handsome features shift in contemplation as she searches for the right words. "I just want him to talk to me. I wanna know what his problem is. I thought we were fine, but now he's gone and vanished on me because… I don't know."

"Ash… I know you may not want to hear this… but you may have pushed his boundaries too much and, for lack of a better term, weirded him out."

"But sex isn't even that big a deal! Besides, I told him I wanted us to stay friends and he agreed!" Ashley sighs, slumping into her chair.

"So, what the hell?"

Shade's hand moves from the top of Ashley's to her palm, and grips slightly. 

"I think you two need to clear the air. Here, I'll tell you where he is after we have our talk tomorrow, so you can have some alone time to just say what you need to say." Shade squeezes Ash's hand, prompting her to make eye contact. "How's that sound?"

Ash nods, and mouths a quick "thank you". 

"Imma get goin'", the once vagrant whispers. 

"Okay. Have a good night, dear. Rest well." 

Just as Ashley was about to open the oaken door to the hallway and return to her room, there came a tap at her shoulder, followed by Shade's gentle voice. "Ashley." 

"Can you not call me-" Ash said as she turned, only to be interrupted by the doctor wrapping her arms around her torso, with one hand moving up to pat the crown of her head. 

"You're doing great. Just coming to see me about this shows how much you care. We'll sort this out. Promise." 

Ashley, unsure how to react, just awkwardly pats Shade on the back. 

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Ash's mind jumps to attention when she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly wrenches it free, opens her messages, and sees it's from Shade. 

_ “He's in the training room, you'll catch him if you hurry. Good luck _ 💜 _ ” _

In mere moments, Ashley bolts from her room, through the courtyard, past the soldiers' quarters and almost crashes through the door to the padded training room.

There stood Lyon Kyrin, his back turned to Ash, just settling down after his routine. 

She's met with a sharp glare as he looks over his shoulder at the one invading his space.

"What do you want." 

Lyon's tone is flat and hushed. He tries to sound neutral, but it's clear his patience is already spent. 

"What I _ want, _ is some answers." Ashley takes a breath. "What the fuck gives!? We spend a night together, you tell me you love me, and then suddenly you're nowhere-"

"Look Ash, I know you think you have me wrapped around your finger, but I think if anyone is owed an explanation, it is me." Lyon turns and faces Ash, his eyes narrow. "Answer me clearly and honestly: Why did you single me out? What exactly were your intentions?"

Ash looks around the room as if he just asked her if water was wet. "You kidding? I picked you 'cause I wanted to. I just wanted to break you in. What's gotten into you?"

Lyon's expression sharpens further.

"Ever since I woke up that morning, I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. The way you talked to me. The things you did to me. You just… walked all over me. At first, I thought you were just being you and I rolled with it. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt like you just… used me."

"Ooooo-kay, what the fuck are you on about!? Stop thinking so much about it. I told you already I meant nothing by it, so quit making shit up-"

"You could've had anyone! But you still picked me! You know that I wanted to trust you more than anything else! So I ask again: what did you do to me!?"

" _ I had sex with you, _ dumbass! Nothing else!"

"You took advantage of me! You knew full well I'd say yes to anything you asked for! Are my feelings really just a fucking joke to you!?"

That accusation brought one of Ash's recent memories to the surface. She remembered Shade's advice to her after she and Lyon had their first falling out: 

_ The most important thing you can do for someone you care about when they're upset is to validate their feelings. Make them feel understood. _

Ash raises both hands in a show of acquiescence. 

"Lyon. You know they aren't. Now I know you have no reason to believe me, but I called you because I wanted to bring us closer together-"

"You're right, I don't believe you."

" _ As I was saying,  _ I didn't think it through. I dragged you into something you weren't ready for, knowing you'd roll with it no matter what. I misused both your body and your trust, and you have every right to be angry at me for that."

Lyon's gaze drops away from Ash, to the floor.

"Lyon. I know I don't deserve it, and I have a lot to answer for already, but-"

"Ashley, please. Don't ask me to forgive you. You know…" Lyon sniffs and wipes his eyes. "...You already know I can't say no to you."

Ashley pauses.  _ What? _

_ What the hell is his problem? _

_ He's the victim here! He should be furious! _

_ Nope. Not happening. _

"Well maybe you should! Where are those teeth you showed me last month, huh!? Come the fuck on!" Ash shouts as she lunges, shoving Lyon to the ground.

"Stand up for yourself! Get mad at me, dammit! You really just gonna sit there and take it?"

In a flash, Lyon leaps from the ground and cracks thunder across Ashley's face.

"JUST STOP!"

The impact rings off the walls of the room, but Ash does not budge. She's been hit by far worse.

Lyon rights himself, recovering from his swing.

"...I don't owe you anything," Lyon starts, his voice already shaking.

"Least of all my forgiveness. I cannot in good conscience do so much as consider letting what you did to me slide."

Despite expecting to hear that, Ash can't hide the disappointment on her face.

Lyon lets off a sound somewhere between a rough exhale and a sigh. "However… If you want to put in the effort to make things right, I won't stop you. Just know that it’s going to be a long, arduous journey before things even begin to feel comfortable between us.” 

Ash looks up from the floor to make eye contact. “That’s all I'll ask.”

_ Beggars can’t be choosers, after all. _

“Listen though, Lyon. I  _ am _ sorry for what I did.”

Lyon simply looks her in the eye and says “I believe you.”

"You know where to find me." Ashley says, her voice betraying her exhaustion. She walks to the open doorway of the training room and rounds the corner, disappearing from Lyon’s sight.

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------THAT NIGHT------------------------------------------------------

Ashley unfastens her prosthetic as she settles into bed for the night. She turns over, closes her eyes, and waits. Today was so, so much. Too much. Having to stick her neck out like she did, having to endure the full brunt of her former friend’s anger, knowing she earned every second of it, and coming back to an empty bed after everything, all of it was draining to say the least. Just as she was about to drift off for good, she was startled out of her thoughts by her phone clattering against her nightstand as it vibrated. To her surprise, the message was from Lyon. 

_ “I meant what I said, but I’m really sorry I went as far as I did. I never should have hit you.” _

“hm.”

_ “Don’t worry about it. I’ve had worse.” _

_ “Fine, if you insist. Just know… I’m still thinking of you.” _

_ “Same.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! This is new to me, fanfic writing isn't my purview, but in a fit of horniness I banged out a fic about my two OCs banging for the first time. If you want to see some drawings, or the occasional story rambling, you can follow me on Twitter @Astria, but be warned art's kinda slow given today's climate. Thanks so much for reading, have a wonderful day!


End file.
